Skip coding is an efficient protocol for inter-frame video coding, where a macroblock is indicated to a video decoder as skipped. The decoding of such a macroblock involves copying the decoded data in the same position from a reference picture. Skip coding is especially valuable in video conferencing situations, where the background often remains stationary and varies infrequently. Determining whether a macroblock may be coded as skipped is typically an encoder task. Decisions based on frame difference metrics suffer from temporal noise in the video frames. This can be attributed to image sensors, where the temporal noise can become significant with consumer-grade cameras, when lighting conditions are poor, etc. Temporal noise reduction is either unavailable or expensive to obtain in many of today's video environments. Hence, skip coding can lose its efficacy because a large number of stationary video blocks have to be coded due to temporal noise. The ability to properly coordinate video data in such environments present a significant challenge to equipment vendors, service providers, and network operators alike.